Una eterna amistad
by cHiBiLeBaSi
Summary: Ella siempre pensó que estaría sola toda la vida, pero cuando ella llego a su vida encontró en ella una eterna amistad. En respuesta al reto pedido por: Evangeline Odette en el foro ¡Siéntate!
Hola, ¡Hola! hoy les traigo una historia del como a mi parecer se pudieron conocer Kirara y la miko Midoriko. Espero y sea de su agrado Y en respuesta al reto pedido por **Evangeline Odette** del foro Siéntate, presento mi historia y espero y sea de su completo agrado.

 **Si alguien gusta hacer un reto pueden pasar al foro Siéntate en el topic de Retos a Pedido del Rey Triton.**

Bueno sin más los dejo leer esperando y sea de su agrado.

Como siempre diciendo que los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son creados por la master Rumiko T, pero la historia es toda de mi auditoria.

 **Una eterna amistad.**

Ella se encontraba combatiendo contra una horda de demonios y algo dentro de ella decía que esta batalla era de vivir o morir. A su lado se encontraba su compañera de viajes y mejor amiga. Daba lo mejor de sí y estaba agradecida ya que de no ser por ella su vida no tendría sentido alguno.

Llego cuando más la necesitaba, en un momento en el cual estaba empezando a perder la cordura y el amor por la vida. Como recordar ese primer día, ese día que la encontró y la ayudo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una tarde agradable en la época sengoku, antes de la llegada de nuestra joven futurista.

Una joven se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un gran árbol curiosamente ese árbol le transmitía una paz que no sentía en mucho tiempo.

Justo cuando estaba por irse escucho un estruendo a causa de una persecución o una pelea y como toda sacerdotisa la disposición por ayudar era más grande que dejar todo por la paz e irse de ese lugar.

Conforme se acercaba al lugar escuchaba los golpes y zarpazos de dos seres peleando. En eso al entrar a un claro encontró a una hermosa gata de fuego caer al suelo a causa de un golpe dado por un ogro de gran tamaño y por lo que se veía de alto nivel.

Justo cuando iba a dar el golpe final una estocada por parte de la joven sacerdotisa el brazo izquierdo del ogro termino en el piso y se desintegraba poco a poco.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? — Grito el ogro viendo a la joven que se encontraba enfrente de la gata protegiéndola. — ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —

—Mi nombre no importa, pero ¿por qué demonios estas atacando a esa gata? —

—¡Esa gata tiene algo que me pertenece y lo quiero de regreso! — Grito dando un golpe con la mano que le quedaba, pero ella no se hizo a un lado en cambio una barrera espiritual la protegió hiriendo al ogro lanzándolo lejos.

—Te recomiendo que si quieres conservar tu vida te vallas de este lugar y dejes en paz a esta gata o te arrepentirás —

—¡Yo no escapare como un cobarde, solo quiero a esa gata! — Gritaba perdiendo la cordura dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban, dispuesto a atacar pero ella siendo más rápida y con movimientos agiles y elegantes termino derrotando al ogro frente a ella.

— ¿Pero qué demonios eres tú y quién eres? —

—Alguien más poderosa que tu— término por decir limpiando su espada y guardarla en el acto. Dando la vuelta se dirigió hasta donde estaba la ya gatita en un tamaño diminuto, al tratar de agarrarla esta gatita gruño en señal de advertencia y con una de sus patitas delanteras araño en la mano a la joven.

—Sí que tienes un espíritu de lucha, ¿no es así? —Termino por decir llevando su mano a la boca y limpiarse la sangre ocasionada por la herida. Pero no desistió y acerco sus manos otra vez hasta donde ella estaba, pero recibió otro arañazo. —Tranquila, no quiero hacerte daño, solo te quiero ayudar—

La gatita en el suelo la vio a los ojos y dejo de atacar. —Eso, ves ahora deja reviso esas heridas— Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la gravedad de sus heridas y ella mejor que nadie sabía que esa gatita solo tenía minutos de vida mostrando en su rostro una gran tristeza.

La gatita sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo y un pequeño maullido salió de su boca y entre los matorrales tras ella salió otra gatita de un tamaño más pequeño, parecida a la que se encontraba en el sueño herida y supo que esa era su cría. La pequeña cría se acercó a su progenitora y se dejó acicalar, dirigiendo su vista hacia la joven, le dio a entender que debía cuidarla. —Yo me encargare de que nada malo le pase Lo juro. — termino por decir con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los ojos de la gatita de fuego se cerraron dando fin a su vida convirtiéndose en llamas fue desapareciendo. La joven aun con lágrimas saliendo de su rostro tomo a la pequeña cría en sus brazos y se alejó de ese lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas amiga mía y seguiré protegiéndote aunque la vida se termine para mí, el juramento que hice seguirá presente._

La pelea era terrible entre más demonios eliminaba más aparecían. Dispuesto a eliminarla y obtener el poder que en ella había. La gata que se encontraba a su lado también combatía eliminando a los demonios de bajo nivel con ayuda d sus garras y colmillos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado un mes desde la muerte de la madre de su ahora compañera. Ella trato de dejar a la pequeña cría con unos aldeanos pero al irse de la aldea su sorpresa fue enorme al verla a su lado y desde ese día no se han separado.

—Bueno ahora que estarás a mi lado como mi compañera hay que ponerte un nombre ¿No crees? — recibiendo un pequeño maullido y asentimiento por parte de la gatita empezó a pensar en un nombre. —Qué te parece Miu? — Pero un gruñido le dio a entender que no —Miku? — Otro gruñido se escuchó, al tratar de decir otro nombre tropezó y casi caer al suelo, al ver la razón de su tropiezo vio en el suelo una piedra y esa la reconoció murmurando el nombre de kirara haciendo que la gatita de fuego maullara en forma de aprobación. —Entonces ¿Ese nombre te gusta? — Recibiendo otro mullido en afirmación — Esta bien ese será tu nombre a partir de ahora— termino por decir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Recuerdo como estando tu a mi lado todo era más fácil, estabas a mí lado en las buenas y en las malas, aun cuando la situación ameritaba a problemas e incluso la muerte tu siempre estuviste conmigo._

Por la mente de la joven sacerdotisa pasaban todos y cada uno de los momentos más felices y tristes que ella pudo llegar a tener junto a su más fiel amiga y compañera de aventuras y batallas.

Recordando desde el tropiezo y casi pelea con el hijo del Lord del Oeste el pequeño Sesshomaru-Sama y que este le perdonara la vida por puro milagro entre otras aventuras más.

Los demonios eran demasiados y cada vez más poderosos sabía que si no hacía algo la vida que juro cuidar terminaría muerta y eso era algo que no podía aceptar. Por más resistencia que su compañera tuviera esos 5 días peleando eran mucho hasta para ella.

La gata de fuego estaba cada vez más cansada y en un descuido fue herida cayendo al suelo, pero no impidió que siguiera peleando herida y todo lucharía por su ama hasta la muerte de ser necesario. Pero su dueña no permitiría que eso llegara a pasar.

Justo cuando estaba por eliminar a otro demonio de un nivel medio una risa macabra se escuchó por todo el lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una aldea se encontraba una sacerdotisa y una gata de fuego peleando contra un demonio cuervo que se estaba llevando las almas de los niños no nacidos de esa región. La joven elimino al demonio de una estocada dando fin a las desgracias de ese lugar.

—Bueno mi trabajo está terminado por el día de hoy— dijo con una sonrisa y limpiando el sudor de su rostro.

Todos en la aldea fueron a felicitarla y agradecer por su ayuda —Es bueno tener a tan poderosa sacerdotisa entre nosotros— Dijo el jefe de ese pueblo

—No es para tanto, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo— Estaba a punto de retirarse de la aldea

— ¿Piensa irse a estas horas? No ve que el bosque es muy peligroso y más si es por alguien como usted — algo en esas palabras no le gustaron a nuestra miko.

—No se preocupe yo se me defender muy bien. —

—No, como creer no dejare que se valla al menos quédese por este día y ya mañana se puede retirar si así lo gustase. —

—Ess… Está bien— Término por decir no muy convencida la joven miko.

La tarde en ese lugar no le dio buena espina a ninguna de las dos, hasta la comida les supo extraña pero por no hacer sentir mal a las personas de ese lugar termino por comerse toda la comida y se disponía a descansar para recuperar las fuerzas que le hacían falta.

La noche era inquieta para las dos pero ellas se encontraban extrañamente débiles, pero una presencia demoniaca las hizo levantarse a trompicones causándoles un fuerte mareo causando el desmayo en la pequeña gata al tratar de cambiar de forma.

—Kirara! — grito desesperada la joven miko.

—Creo que fue mucho veneno para su compañera mi joven miko. — se escuchó una voz proveniente del exterior de la cabaña.

—¿Quién eres y que es lo que buscas en este lugar? — pregunto de forma amenazante.

— ¿Quién soy? No importa y ¿Qué busco? Fácil ¡Deseo obtener todos sus poderes! JAJAJAJAJA— respondió riendo de forma maquiavélica.

Los instintos de la miko hicieron que tomara sus cosas y a su compañera en brazos para después formar una kekkai justo a tiempo ya que en ese momento la cabaña fue destruida.

Frente a ella se encontraba el jefe de la aldea, pero este estaba cambiando y la piel se iba rompiendo y cayendo a pedazos, dejando solo la cabeza del anciano pero su cuerpo era una serpiente.

— ¿Pero qué has hecho con el anciano? — pregunto sorprendida la joven al ver todo lo que había pasado frente a ella.

—Yo no hice nada solo seguí los deseos de este anciano, en quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su aldea y me pidió ayuda y yo solo se la proporcione. JAJAJAJAJA— en eso el demonio lanzo un ataque tomando desprevenida a la joven esquivando de milagro el golpe.

—Como te atreves a aprovecharte de la debilidad de los demás— tomo su espada con una de sus manos apuntando en la dirección del demonio.

—¡No sé por qué se queja si pronto tus poderes me pertenecerán! —La miko coloco a su compañera entre las ramas de un árbol e hizo una Kekkai para protegerla.

Una batalla se desato y solo se escuchaban los golpes y estocadas. _Si no hago algo rápidamente terminaremos en muchos problemas y nuestras vidas correrán peligro_ pensó desesperadamente.

La joven cuando vio un descuido por parte del demonio le proporciono energía a su espada y de una estocada partió en dos al demonio escuchándose un alarido y gritos de dolor enojo y furia, pensando que había le había dado fin a se ser se dirigió hasta donde estaba su compañera la tomo en brazos.

—No creas que me has eliminado—esas palabras sorprendiendo a la miko que al girar para ver al demonio que creía muerto, vio como de este salían grandes cantidades de miasma, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de ese lugar, sintiendo pena por los aldeanos que morirían ese día y que no pudo ayudar.

Después de un rato caminando llego a un claro donde dejo sus cosas y se dirigió a un rio, teniendo a un en brazos a su compañera se introdujo en las aguas y un brillo color blanco las rodeo.

Después de un tiempo salió del rio y cuando estaba por llegar a las raíces de un árbol callo desmayada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven iba montada en su fiel compañera dirigiéndose desesperadamente a un lugar que podría serle de mucha ayuda —Por más que trates de escapar de nosotros mi querida miko no lo conseguirás! JAJAJAJA —

—Vamos Kirara tu puedes— Le decía hablando cerca de su oído y calmarla.

Ese lugar lo habían encontrado unos días antes al tratar de escapar de unos demonios que las perseguían, demonios que eliminaron hace unos pocos minutos.

Al ingresar a la cueva se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de demonios que las venían persiguiendo, con unos movimientos de manos creo una kekkai de gran poder alrededor de todo el lugar impidiendo la salida o la entrada de más demonios.

Pero aun así ella sabía que ni con la ayuda de su amiga podría con todos esos demonios, ella ya no tenía conciencia del tiempo ni de cuantos días habían pasado pero si estaba segura que más de 5 días ya habían pasado.

De su hakama saco un dije dirigiendo la vista hasta su compañera, pronuncio unas palabras y con movimientos de manos termino sellando a Kirara en el interior de este, las lágrimas en los ojos y con un perdón juro liberar a su compañera.

Tomo la espada con todas sus fuerzas entre sus manos tanto que estas se tornaron de un color blanco a causa de todo el enojo contenido, empezo a eliminar a cada demonio delante suyo.

Varios demonios al ver que estaban encerrados trataron de escapar pero al tocar la barrera estos morían desintegrados por el nivel de pureza. Empezando así una pelea entre todos los demonios por tratar de escapar.

—¡Cálmense todos de una vez! — Grito enojado el demonio en forma de serpiente —¡Si todos matamos a esta miko tendremos nuestra libertad así como también todos sus poderes! —

—Y como esta tan seguro Señor Orochi— pregunto un demonio de bajo nivel, siendo destruido al instante por el demonio Orochi. La joven miko al oír ese nombre un escalofrió le pego en todo el cuerpo y lo sabía, solo tenía una oportunidad para eliminar a todos los demonios.

—Mi querida miko ¿te sorprendió escuchar mi nombre? ¿Es acaso que después de tantos días de pelea no se haya cansado aun? — hablo el demonio Orochi enseñando su lengua y con una sonrisa socarrona.

—No, soy tu miko, ¡mi nombre es Midoriko y soy la miko más poderosa de esta época! ¡Que nunca se te olvide mi nombre! ¡Y yo podría Seguir luchando por más tiempo de ser necesario!— Hablo con gran orgullo en sus palabras

Provocando el miedo en varios de los demonios que se encontraban en ese lugar y como el miedo es más fuerte que la razón atacó con locura a la joven miko siendo eliminados por ella.

—¡Ataquemos todos al mismo tiempo! — Ordeno Orochi a todos los demonios

Midoriko en ese momento hizo otros movimientos y recito otras palabras y una luz la empezó a rodear eliminando a los demonios que se iban acercando a ella, pero muchos otros alcanzaron a lastimarla y a comérsela viva entre ellos Orochi.

Su poder se descontrolo a causa de tanto dolor que ella empezaba a sentir y una luz completamente blanca rodeo todo el interior y exterior del lugar eliminando a todo demonio a los alrededores.

Cuando la luz se disipo, el lugar donde estaba la miko Midoriko solo quedaba una estatua de ella petrificada y un agujero donde estaba el corazón, de ese lugar cayó al piso el dije y una pequeña perla rosada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado unos cientos de años y alrededor de la cueva se había formado un pueblo que combatía demonios, la historia de la miko Midoriko y la eliminación de los demonios fue muy sonada por todo el Japón feudal. Pero cuando las personas trataban de entrar a la cueva eran aventados a causa del campo que había en ese lugar.

Pero una tarde como cualquier otra una pequeña niña estaba escapando de unos demonios y fue a dar al interior de la cueva, sin darse cuenta se adentró al interior de esta y se sorprendió al ver a una hermosa mujer ser tragada por unos demonios y ver que su pecho estaba vacío. Al acercarse otro poco se dio cuenta que en el piso había un dije hermoso y una pequeña perla. Esta niña unió ambos objetos en una mano y una luz la cegó haciendo que una pequeña gatita saliera del interior espantando a la pequeña.

La gatita al observar alrededor del lugar se dio cuenta que su ama estaba muerta y sus orejitas se agacharon y pequeños maullidos de lamentos salían de su boquita. Esa acción sorprendió a la pequeña niña que se acercó hasta donde estaba la gatita y al tratar de tomarla recibió un arañazo por parte de la mononoke pero no retrocedió. —Tranquila todo estará bien, puedes confiar en mí— Termino por decirle y la gatita al ver esa acción se dejó cargar pero aun lamentando la pérdida de su ama.

Acariciándola le permitió chillar todo lo que quiso pues ella mejor que nadie sabía lo feo que es perder a un ser amado. Al dirigirse a la salida una voz proveniente de la figura de la miko se escuchó susurrando el nombre de kirara y supo que ese era el nombre de esa gatita.

Saliendo de ese lugar se dio cuenta que uno de los demonios había sido eliminado y que el otro aun esperaba por la niña. Entonces el demonio se dispuso a atacar a la pequeña niña pero la gatita se transformó en ese momento y la lucha entre los dos se desato.

Un joven al ver que su amiga aún estaba con vida y que esta era espectadora de la pelea entre los dos seres y como el demonio era eliminado por la gata de fuego poniéndose al frente de su amiga impidiendo que la atacara, pero más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la niña ponía una mano en su hombro y negaba con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

La mononoke en ese momento regreso a su tamaño pequeño salto a los brazos de la niña —Eres realmente fuerte Kirara. — le termino por decir mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y recibía un pequeño maullido.

— ¿Me puedes decir dónde estabas y de donde sacaste esa gata? —Dijo todo enojado el niño pero ella solo señalo la cueva y le mostro la perla en sus manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno ese es mi final solo ciento que fue algo soso, debo aclarar que la niña es la mama de Sango y el joven es su padre.

Sin más dar gracias por todo y esperando que disfruten de la historia.


End file.
